1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe coupling for connecting pipes having unprofiled free end portions that face one another. The pipe coupling includes just one clamping clip that can be moved into the clamped position by a tensioning device, thereby reducing the diameter of the clip. The clamping clip is interrupted in the circumferential direction to permit its diameter to be reduced during the clamping process and to permit its diameter to be increased to insert further components of the pipe coupling into the clip. An annular sealing ring corresponds to each pipe and is made of a deformable material so that it may press on the circumference of the free end portion of the respective pipe. A retention device extends over the major part of the circumference of the annular sealing rings.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,078 to Scherer discloses a pipe coupling that includes a collar 18 of rubber or rubber-like material. Collar 18 bridges the gap between the mutually facing ends of two pipes that have been introduced into the pipe coupling. The radially inner surface of the collar comes into contact with the fluid flowing through the pipes. If the pipe coupling is used for pipes that carry high temperature or aggressive fluids (e.g., the exhaust gases in exhaust pipes, especially those of an internal combustion engine), the sealing collar must be produced from an expensive material that can withstand these types of fluids for a sufficient length of time. Conventional elastomers are unsuitable for this purpose. Because the ends of the pipes are not always placed directly against one another, but are often axially spaced a relatively large distance apart, a relatively large amount of expensive sealing material is required in the production of the sealing collar.